Swan Queen Week 2015
by L.Mistika
Summary: One shots diarios de temática swan queen respondiendo a los temas de tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Hay pocos motivos por los que se comparte una cama. Una cama es un espacio privado, quizás el lugar más íntimo de nuestro hogar; el lugar donde una manta puede actuar de barrera contra todos los monstruos. Donde se sueña y se tienen pesadillas. Donde puede haber cuerpos que arruguen las sábanas de préstamo. Cuerpos que al acabar la noche se habrán ido. Regina pocas veces había compartido su cama a menos que fuer estrictamente necesario. Pero era su propiedad, solo suya. Los amantes gozaban de un tiempo limitado y los echaba con elegancia pero sin miramientos cuando se sentía satisfecha. Solo Henry tuvo el derecho de colarse para dormir a su lado las noches de tormenta o cuando se ponía enfermo; la alcaldesa recordaba aquellos momentos con genuina felicidad. Ahora, empezaba a comprender las implicaciones de lo que significaba _compartir_ una cama. Tras décadas durmiendo en el medio de la cama, se sorprendía al haber encontrado el lado derecho tremendamente cómodo. Incluso, ya no le molestaba tener que colocar el doble de almohadas. Eso sí, puede que se deba a su leve obsesión por el orden y el control, pero tenía ganas de estrangular a Emma por no guardar sus "pijamas" donde correspondía. Le permitía dejarlos debajo de los cojines de su lado. Había cedido ante eso. Pero la sheriff seguía abandonándolos junto a su ropa en general por su cuarto. Por todas las criaturas del bosque Encantado… ¡Le había dejado un tercio de su vestidor! ¡Un tercio! No había manera.

Puede que compartir cama no fuera tan bonito. Emma se movía demasiado. Muchísimo; y lo que es peor: solía apropiarse de la mayor parte de la superficie. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había quedado justo en el borde. Aunque la altura hacia el piso no era excesiva, no tenía el menor deseo de acabar besando su alfombra. No tenía modales y tampoco consideración. Maldita Emma. Eso por no hablar de cuando le daba patadas al girarse. Actualmente, era incapaz de dormir del tirón hasta la mañana siguiente, por esos motivos o por otros. No todo era malo. Por ejemplo, cuando tenía pesadillas, no sabía muy bien el motivo, Emma lo percibía aunque estuviera rozando el coma. Se despertaba y pese a su descoordinación, le daba besos, le acariciaba el rostro y la tranquilizaba hasta que el susto desaparecía. Luego procedía a agarrarse a ella como un koala y volvía a su estado de inconsciencia profunda. Realmente le gustaba su calor. Se sentía reconfortada, protegida. También la hacía reír cuando la picaba y en un ataque de orgullo, se ponía a dar volteretas de un lado a otro o cuando para molestarla y sacarla de sus casillas, se ponía a saltar como una niña pequeña. Las ganas de estrangularlas eran elevadas, pero no tanto como las carcajadas al verlas en esa tesitura. Oh sí, esa mujer iba a acabar con ella, si no de la forma que parecía al romper la maldición, de otra. Ni que decir de lo bien que se lo pasaron aquella vez que la ató con sus esposas a los barrotes del cabecero, por ejemplo. Había dejado las marcas por puro hedonismo. O cuando acababan al revés después de haber probado una nueva postura. Esos momentos valían su peso en orgasmos, más que en oro.

No podía ser hipócrita y mucho menos auto engañarse. Desde que compartía la cama con Emma, ese ratito antes de dormir se había convertido en su momento favorito del día. En realidad, incluso el ritual previo: escucharla berrear canciones de su móvil mientras se duchaba, el lavado de dientes haciendo muecas en el espejo, las insinuaciones al ponerse las cremas de rigor, hablar de lo acontecido en el día y de las ocurrencias de la rubia. El momento en que quedaba frente a ella, apartaban las sábanas y se metían dentro de la cama hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia, era una suerte de paraíso terrenal hecho de látex. Sin duda, compartir la cama implicaba una relación mucho más estrecha que la de cualquier amante ocasional previo. Compartir su cama era compartir su vida. La antigua Reina Malvada era genuinamente feliz por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

DÍA II: Jelousy.

 _Celos._

 _Envidia._

 _Me muero de celos y envidia_

 _Pensando en la forma en que él te acaricia_.

Es curioso como las canciones tienen la capacidad de definir perfectamente nuestro estado de ánimo y de describir las situaciones en las que estamos envueltos. En estos momentos me encuentro apurando mi séptimo chupito de tequila. Los estaba bebiendo como si fueran balazos de una escopeta. Entonces recordé esa canción que me había traducido un conocido en una fiesta latina años atrás. Regina se encontraba a pocas mesas de mí en el Rabbit Hole con él. ¿Cómo puede haberle perdonado tan pronto? Estamos en el mundo sin magia, por favor, aquí existe el divorcio. ¿Cómo pudo Robin haber elegido a Marian si ya no la amaba, tirarse a Regina y volver con ella? Aunque todo haya sido una manipulación de Zelena… y el embarazo. Eso ya era el colmo. ¿Es que Regina no lo veía? ¿Qué clase de amor verdadero es ese? Sé que estoy terriblemente celosa, de una manera enfermiza, pero me da tanta rabia... Sé lo que es sentirse usada y no quiero que ella pase por lo mismo. ¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta? Eso no es amor verdadero ni nada, ese polvo de duende seguramente estaba caducado. Y Robin es un capullo. Ya está, lo he dicho. Al pedir el siguiente chupito le pido al camarero que deje la botella, él podrá ahorrarse viajes y yo no tendré que esperar tanto. No puedo seguir mirándoles, así que centro mi atención en el tequila, mi fiel compañero. Él nunca me engaña, ni me traiciona ni se va con gilipollas infieles que de heroico solo tienen su versión Disney. Me estaba sirviendo el noveno chupito cuando una chica se sentó a mi lado. No la conocía personalmente, pero me la había cruzado por el pueblo alguna vez. Sin saber muy bien por qué, compartí la botella con ella y empezamos a hablar de un montón de cosas sin sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba riéndome a carcajadas, llorando incluso pero esta vez no por tristeza. El bar estaba próximo a cerrar, así que acompañada por mi nueva amiga salimos tambaleándonos a la calle. El frío de madrugada me sentó como un bálsamo y pude empezar a pensar con claridad. La chica era realmente preciosa y tenía algo que, cuando más la miraba, más me atraía, y que estuviera centrada en mí y no en el concepto _salvadora_ , le daba puntos. Así que la besé. Lo siguiente que noté fue como una fuerza nos apartó bruscamente y el duro contacto contra el pavimento. Estaba ligeramente mareada por el alcohol y me levanté sin elegancia alguna. La chica había salido corriendo de pavor y se había perdido tras doblar la esquina. Me di la vuelta y encontré la respuesta. Regina tenía el rostro contraído de pura rabia y sus ojos parecían querer asesinarme. Por no hablar de la bola de fuego que reforzaba esa imagen letal.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?!

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Swan.

\- Creo que eso es evidente, pero ni era de tu incumbencia ni tenías que usar la magina contra esa chica.

\- Yo creo que sí, mañana me agradecerás que no te haya permitido irte a la cama con una perfecta desconocida.

\- ¡No tienes derecho! Soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones, incluidas echar un polvo ocasional.

\- ¡Claro que lo tengo!, ¿qué ejemplo le estarías dando a Henry si se entera?

\- No te atrevas a meter al chico en esto. Jamás permitiría que algo así le afectara de ninguna manera. Además, no eres quién para darme lecciones de moral.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Swan. ¡Swan! ¡EMMA!

\- Déjame en paz Regina, ya me has estropeado la noche, no me la jodas aún más.

\- No me dejes con la palabra en la boca y explícame qué querías decir con tu comentario.

\- Haz una valoración de los últimos acontecimientos y averigua tú misma la respuesta.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo impactar nuevamente contra una superficie dura. En esta ocasión una pared poco iluminada en un callejón transversal a la calle del Rabbit Hole. Estaba suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo. Regina estaba fuera de sí, nunca había usado su magia de esa manera en mi contra.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca o alguien te ha echado un maleficio? ¡Suéltame!

\- No lo haré hasta me lo expliques.

\- Tú lo has querido. No eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no acostarme cuando TÚ eres la otra en tu relación con Robin. Da igual que haya sido Zelena todo este tiempo, la ha elegido a ella antes que a ti todas las veces, salvo para calmar un calentón. Intuyo que tirarse a alguien congelado no puede ser muy cálido. Y tú le has perdonado todo, sin dudar, solo por un puto polvo de duende lo señaló hace más de treinta años.

Había soltado todo con rabia, con la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. Estaba tan dolida y enfadada por todo lo que había hecho en los últimos diez minutos. Pero en el preciso momento en que mis pies volvieron a pisar el suelo y ella retrocedía con lágrimas en los ojos, me arrepentí. La vi mover sus brazos antes de poder llegar hasta ella. Se había teletransportado. Y corrí, corrí sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa y aporrearla hasta conseguir que me abriera una eternidad después.

\- Lo siento Regina, no quería, o sea, pienso que Robin no te merece, pero no quería herirte. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

\- Bueno, la verdad duele, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, pero…

\- No te disculpes, tienes razón con respecto a él. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, no estaba pensando con claridad antes.

\- Bueno, no te negaré que lo más probable es que me salgan un par de buenos morados en la espalda, pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Supongo que no me gustó verte con aquella pueblerina.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Pues porque no la conoces de nada y estabas borracha, aún lo estás un poco. Solo no quería que hicieras algo de lo que te arrepintieses.

\- Yo también tengo derecho a buscar algo de cariño, ¿sabes? Aunque sea por una noche. Regina, ¿tengo que recordarte que sé cuándo mientes? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto como para sacar del exilio a la Reina Malvada?

\- No soporto la idea de que estés con ella.

\- No me digas que eres homófoba.

\- No seas ridícula, realmente no me gusta la idea de que estés con alguien en general. Pero hasta que no he visto lo fácil que te ha resultado ligar con esa chica esta noche, no sé, pensé que en cualquier momento encontrarías a alguien y entonces…

\- Entonces…

\- Te perdería.

\- No vas a perderme nunca, lo sabes. Aunque estés con Robin, aunque estemos en este mundo o en otro. Somos amigas, ¿no?

\- Quizás ese sea el problema, que hay algo más. Siempre has estado celosa de él.

\- Cierto, pero tú hoy no te quedas atrás. Y creo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas con respecto a Hook.

\- Te mereces algo mejor que ese sucio pirata.

\- Y tú algo mejor que un ladrón hipócrita.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un instante mirándonos fijamente, sin pestañear. Ella tenía que sentir algo también, ya no podían ser imaginaciones mías surgidas del anhelo. Regina estaba viendo lo mucho que la quería, ya no podía esconderlo. Menuda forma de delatarme. Alzó su brazo hasta acariciar suavemente mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me atrajeron a su cuerpo. Los celos, la angustia y la rabia se evaporaron con más rapidez que las gotas de agua en verano. Nunca había estado así de reconfortada, tan en calma, tan feliz. Entonces yo también lo supe. No hicieron falta más palabras.


End file.
